Segaris
by KekepUC
Summary: Andai saja, tadi kedua opsi pertama itu tidak Ia lakukan, sehingga Ia tidak perlu mendapat luka lebam di sudut bibirnya dari seorang siswa bocah orange pendek dan harus berurusan dan guru tata boga merangkap guru konseling itu. /Bad Summary /Second FF! /SoonHoon /Seventeen FICT!
1. The Ass

**Disc.** © Tokoh beserta semua yang ada di cerita ini adalah Kepunyaan Tuhan YME, Orangtua, Agensi, serta para penggemar- _ssi_ sekalian. Semua kecuali cerita ini, karena cerita ini murni kepunyaan saya. Sekian, terima cinta Jihoonie :)

* * *

 **Segaris  
** **-** KekepUC –

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Kim Mingyu,  
Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol.  
**Dan masih banyak lagi.

 **.**

 **Pair (s): SoonHoon / Hozi** _slight_ **MeaNie / GyuWon.  
** Dan masih banyak lagi.

 **.**

 **Length:** _words_.

 **.**

 **Rating:** T

 **.**

 **Genre:** _friendship-romance-humor_

 **.**

 **Warning (s):** _typo(s),_ alur sesat, humor garing, AU! Seventeen FICT!/YAOI FICT!

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Andai saja, tadi kedua opsi pertama itu tidak Ia lakukan, sehingga Ia tidak perlu mendapat luka lebam di sudut bibirnya dari seorang siswa bocah _orange_ pendek dan harus berurusan dan guru tata boga merangkap guru konseling itu. / **Bad Summary** / **Second FF!** / **SoonHoon** / **Seventeen FICT!**

* * *

Oke.

Mari salahkan Lee Seokmin dan kadar otak mesumnya yang hampir menyaingi Kim Mingyu sehingga harus membuat mereka bertiga terdampar dengan _indahnya_ di depan meja Kim Heechul- _ssaem_.

Pemuda yang memiliki kelebihan lemak di pipinya itu menunduk cemberut kala merasa Heechul- _ssaem_ menatapnya tajam, sebelum kembali melanjutkan _tauzia'_ panjangnya dengan penuh penghayatan dan penekanan. Sesekali pemuda yang memiliki luka lebam di sudut bibirnya menghela nafas lelah dan merutuki kebodohannya –yang entah sudah berapa kali berhasil menjerumuskannya ke dalam masalah.

Andai saja, sekarang Ia mendapat sebuah meteran ukur waktu seperti Diper Pines untuk mengatur ulang waktu lemparan bolanya agar tidak mengenai pelipis mata kiri Wendy.

Andai saja, saat itu Ia membuat permohonan agar kebodohannya bisa dikontrol seperti saran Jisoo- _hyung_ saat pergi ke gereja dua minggu yang lalu.

Andai saja, tadi Ia menolak ajakan Mingyu – _hoobae_ yang berstatus sahabat sejak kecilnya itu- untuk bermain dan melanjutkan tidurnya di atap sekolah.  
Andai saja, tadi Ia menolak melakukan _dare_ bodoh Seokmin, menerima _truth_ , dan menjawab renretan pertanyaan tidak penting kedua sahabat bodohnya itu.

Dan andai saja, tadi kedua opsi pertama itu tidak Ia lakukan, sehingga Ia tidak perlu mendapat luka lebam di sudut bibirnya dari seorang siswa bocah _orange_ pendek dan harus berurusan dan guru tata boga merangkap guru konseling itu.

Baiklah, ini sudah terlalu banyak renretan kata 'andai saja' yang tengah dikumandangkan oleh pemuda bermarga Kwon di dalam kepalanya ini. Ia pun kembali menghela nafas lelah saat sederet kalimat dari guru kepala tiganya ini kembali menyergap indra pendengarannya.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah korban yang paling menderita, Kwon Soonyoung! Disini kau, dan kedua teman gilamu ini adalah pelaku, dan aku adalah korbannya!" sembur Heechul- _ssaem_ saat merasa pemuda Kwon di hadapannya akan melontarkan jawaban acuhnya.

"Iya iya, _Ssaem!_ Kau adalah korban, dan kami adalah pelaku _kelembutan seksual_ yang hanya mengincar bokong-bokong semok," ujar Soonyoung dengan nada _sarcast_ yang coba Ia buat.

"Kami? Maaf, mungkin kau sendiri kali, ya? Aku tidak merasa tuh," Soonyoung menoleh pada Seokmin yang mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Mingyu yang berada di sebelah kiri Soonyoung pun, mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Seokmin, "Kupikir aku juga tidak _Hyung,_ disini kau lah yang paling berperan utama dalam _kelembutan seksual_ itu, Aku hanya menonton, dan Deokyeom- _hyung_ hanya-

-hanya memberi ide, dan kau yang hanya menonton setelah ikut andil dalam memberiku catatan siapa-siapa saja yang memiliki bokong semok. Begitu?" potong Soonyoung dengan nada _sarcast_ nya yang kembali Ia tekankan.

"Kau memberi catatan bokong semok pada Soonyoung?!" pekik Heechul- _ssaem_ tidak percaya saat pertanyaannya yang ini disambut anggukan lelah dari Seokmin. "Kalau kau mau tahu, dari jumlah seluruh siswa lelaki di sekolah ini yang memiliki bokong semok dan keren itu ada empatpuluh enam _Ssaem,_ " ucap Mingyu setengah tidak peduli dengan bagaimana aksi jatuhnya rahang Heechul- _ssaem_.

Soonyoung memutar matanya jengah.

Jujur, Ia lelah dengan hidup yang selalu membuat skenario menyebalkan untuknya. Maksudnya, kenapa pada akhirnya Heechul- _ssaem_ harus menugaskan Ia seorang diri? Kenapa harus dia, yang harus melaksanakan hukuman mengepel lantai kamar mandi selama seminggu penuh? Dan kenapa kedua temannya tidak?

"Hidup memang selalu dipenuhi oleh ketidakadilan, Soonyoung, kau harus selalu bersabar karenanya," tutur Hong Jisoo sambil menyesap pelan _Americano_ panasnya. Soonyoung menggerang tidak terima.

"Maksudku adalah, _Hyung,_ kenapa hanya Aku? Kenapa yang lain tidak? Kenapa Seokmin dan Mingyu tidak?" tanya Soonyoung frustasi, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang orang-orang layangkan padanya. Jisoo hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menjauhkan belah bibirnya dari gelas _Americano_ nya.

"Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan ulangan tengah semester mendadak yang diumumkan oleh Yoongi kemarin, Soon. Kau kelas dua kan?" tanya seorang pemuda berbulu mata satu senti yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Soonyoung. Choi Seungcheol menoleh pada Jisoo yang menatapnya heran.

"Memangnya kelas yang diadakan ulangan tengah semester ada berapa Cheol? Bukannya hanya kelas tiga saja ya?" tanya pemuda berdarah Amerika itu masih dengan segelas _Americano_ panas di tangannya. Seungcheol mengangguk sebelum ikut-ikutan menyesap _ice cappuccino_ nya.

"Kan kemarin Jang- _gyojangnim_ sudah mengumumkan bahwa yang akan melaksanakan ujianitu adalah kelas satu dan tiga. Mungkin itulah sebabnya Heechul- _ssaem_ hanya menghukummu. Mingyu kelas satu, kan?" Soonyoung mengangguk, "Nah, apa kau tahu? Pelajaran yang diujikan itu adalah empat mata pelajaran utama, dan para guru berharap hasil yang terbaik darinya –bahkan kami semua. Kau kan kelas dua, tidak mengikuti ujian. Sedangkan Mingyu kelas satu, dan ia harus belajar. Wajar, kan?" tanya Seungcheol mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Jisoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dahi putih mulus tanpa cacat Soonyoung berkerut dibalik helai pirangnya, merasa tidak setuju dengan pendapat _Hyung-_ nya, "Tapi Seokmin kelas dua dan sekelas denganku _hyung_!" cela Soonyoung.

"Seingatku bukannya Seokmin itu _ninety-seven line_ sama seperti Mingyu ya?" tanya Jisoo.

Seungcheol angkat bahu, "Kalau itu, aku tidak tahu Soon, aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku agar kau bisa memaklumi Mingyu. Kau tahu sendiri ya kan, Vernon, adik sepupuku itu, juga berteman dengannya," ujarnya sembari mengaduk-aduk _ice cappuccino_ nya.

Soonyoung terduduk lemas sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya. Seungcheol yang sudah selesai dengan minumannya pun menghela nafas sebelum menatap Soonyoung aneh. Soonyoung yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Seungcheol hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa ada yang aneh denganku, _Hyung_?" tanya Soonyoung keki. Seungcheol hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau berkelahi?"

Soonyoung sedikit bingung sebelum tersenyum masam saat menyadari maksud _Hyung_ yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya saat Ia masih sekolah dasar, "Ah pelipis mata ini? _Ani,_ aku tidak berkelahi," Seungcheol mengerutkan dahinya. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada Jisoo, mencoba meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Dia _ditonjok,_ " jelas Jisoo kalem. Soonyoung yang merasa ditatap oleh Seungcheol hanya mengangguk dengan senyum masam yang masih setia di bibirnya. Seungcheol tegelak, "Kau bisa _ditonjok_? Astaga! Kupikir kau berkelahi! Tidak kusangka kau Sang pemegang sabuk tertinggi di klub taekwondo di sekolah menengah pertama dulu bisa dipukul orang hingga seperti ini!" gelak Seungcheol. Jisoo yang masih menyeruput _Americano_ nya pun berhenti minum dan tegelak menyahuti ledekan Seungcheol.

Soonyoung mempoutkan bibirnya, dan segera menyeruput _milkshake chocolate_ nya yang mulai mencair. Tak lupa pula tangannya ikut mencomot sepotong _cake_ milik Jisoo. Sedangkan sang pemilik _cake,_ Jisoo, hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat _donsaeng_ nya yang asal mencomot _cake_ nya tanpa seizinnya. Soonyoung nyengir. Jisoo menghela nafas, "Tanpa rasa bersalah ya, Soon?" sindir Jisoo halus. Soonyoung hanya terkekeh meminta maaf. Jisoo menghela nafas sebelum kembali membuka topic baru, "Ngomong-ngomong Soonyoung, kau belum menceritakan _detail_ bagaimana kau bisa kena tonjok seperti itu," ucap Jisoo. Seungcheol mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jisoo.

"Ceritanya panjang _Hyung,_ lagipula sebentar lagi istirahat akan segera berakhir dan kita harus kembali ke kelas," tolak Soonyoung.

Jisoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa ini Soonyoung yang kukenal? Dengar, guru-guru kami sedang mengadakan rapat jadi kami dapat _free class_ tanpa tugas, khusus hari ini,"

Soonyoung menyela, "Tapi kelasku tidak dapat _free class_ seperti kalian, Jisoo- _hyung._ "

"Eeyy, bukankah kerjaanmu dan ketiga temanmu yang biasa adalah membolos? Ada apa denganmu Soonyoung? Kau bertaubat?" tanya Seungcheol aneh. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum canggung. "Buatlah _free class_ mu yang biasa Soon, kau membolos bersama kami yang menyuruhmu membolos. Jadi cepatlah bercerita!"

Soonyoung manyun, "Untung di kalian rugi denganku _Hyung,_ kalian tega sekali."

"Santai sajalah, nanti kuberikan perlindungan. Kau tahu kan? Aku anak emas guru," pamer Jisoo bangga. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung muntah imajinatif sehingga membuat Jisoo mengeluarkan tawanya. Namun sejurus kemudian, Soonyoung tersenyum lebar –hingga membuat mata sipitnya kembali menyipit- ke arah Jisoo seraya berucap, "Terimakasih _Hyung,_ kau yang terbaik!" yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan ancungan jempol oleh Jisoo.

* * *

 _Seorang pemuda sipit yang tengah duduk santai di bankunya menguap lebar seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas mencoba merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku. Kedua mata sipitnya ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru kelas yang masih terdapat beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya._

 _Pandangannya sedikit terhenti kala mendapati jarum jam yang tergantung di atas papan tulis, bergerak ke arah angka dua. Sang pemuda bername-tag Kwon Soonyoung itu menggerang malas, dan menelungkupkan kepala pirangnya di dalam lipatan-lipatan lengannya._

" _Kau kenapa Kwon?"_

 _Tanpa menoleh pun pemuda yang sering dijuluki 'Hoshi' itu tahu, bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah sahabat berhidung runcingnya. Si Kwon pun hanya menyahut dengan gumaman yang masih dapat didengar oleh sang sahabat._

" _Eyy, aku bertanya teman, kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya pemuda hidung runcing itu lagi. Si Kwon masih saja menggumam tidak jelas. Pemuda berhidung runcing itu hanya menghela nafas. Sahabatnya ngantuk, mau dibangunin disuruh cuci muka takut nanti kena semprot Soonyoung. Yah, dia bisa apa?_

 _Wajahnya yang semula suram dan sendu seketika terganti dengan senyum sumringah yang kelewat lebar hingga matanya pun hilang kala melihat sesosok jakung berkulit eksotis berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan celingak-celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu._

" _Bagus sekali kau berhasil menjawab telepatiku Mingyu!" serunya saat pemuda bername-tag Kim Mingyu datang menghampirinya. Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya kebingungan tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sunbae yang juga berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu. Merasa mengerti dengan kebingungan adik kelasnya, Lee Seokmin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Mingyu sambil nyengir, "Abaikan, sekarang kau bantu aku!" perintahnya sembari melirik seekor babi yang masih pulas di atas bangkunya._

 _-ups._

 _Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alis, tangannya terulur untuk mengguncangkan bahu Si Kwon, "Hyung, kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanyanya yang lagi-lagi hanya disahut dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari Soonyoung. Mingyu menatap Seokmin mencoba meminta penjelasan yang hanya dijawab yang lebih tua dengan endikan-endikan bahu. Mingyu menghela nafas sebelum berjongkok disamping Soonyoung dan mencolek-colek pinggang ramping Si Kwon. "Hyuung, banguuunn," rengeknya._

 _Si Kwon menggeliat tak nyaman. Merasa bahwa Hyung pemalasnya bergerak dan akan segera bangun, Mingyu dan Seokmin tersenyum lega. Dan senyuman mereka terlihat luntur kala Si Kwon hanya memutar kepalanya menghadap jendela sembari bergumam manja, "Lima menit lagi, Mamiii,"_

 _Mingyu yang baru saja bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya mau tak mau kembali menghela nafas dan berjongkok lagi. Tangannya kembali terulur ke arah pinggangnya, bukan untuk menjawil atau mencolek lagi, tentu saja ia tidak mau menggunakan cara yang sama._

" _Gelitik ketiaknya Gyu, kupikir itu akan berhasil," celetuk Seokmin menginterupsi pergerakan tangan Mingyu. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ketiak Soonyoung sebelum mengernyitkan dahinya dan membawa tangannya menjepit kedua lubang hidungnya._

 _Seokmin menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya polos._

 _Mingyu berdiri sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, "Ketiaknya bau Hyung, kau saja yang membangunkannya, aku merasa alergiku kambuh," ujar Mingyu masih dengan kibasan tangannya yang hanya disambut kikikan Seokmin._

" _Baiklah~" Seokmin pun berjongkok di belakang bangku Soonyoung yang terdapat pemandangan bokong Soonyoung. Mingyu yang melihatnya pun ikut berjongkok di samping Seokmin, bedanya ia berada di samping pinggang Soonyoung tempat ia mengendusi ketiak Soonyoung tadi._

" _Kau mau apa Hyung?" Seokmin hanya tersenyum devil sebelum melirik-lirikkan matanya ke bokong Soonyoung yang dilapisi oleh celananya._

" _Kau ingat nggak? Pas SMP dulu Soonyoung berkata bahwa titik sensitive nya hanya ada ada satu. Yaitu bokongnya," ucap Seokmin. Mingyu menelengkan kepalanya bingung._

" _Memangnya Soonyoung-hyung pernah bilang gitu?"_

 _Wajah sumringah Seokmin pun seketika digantikan dengan cemberut, "Kelas satu sudah lupa, itu kan dua tahun lalu, masa kau sudah lupa? Mikir apaan aja sih? Nilai ulangan matematika Eunhyuk-ssaem?" omel Seokmin kesal._

 _Mingyu merengut, "Tidak- tidak- bukan itu, tapi ya- salah satunya itu- tapi bukan itu, sungguh!"_

 _Seokmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu apa? Hutang dalaman sama Seungkwan? –ih, masa hutang dalaman sama Seungkwan sih? Padahal udah murah lho, kualitasnya juga nggak kalah-kalah bagus sama toko-toko lain, serius deh, masa kamu ngutang sih? Aku aja sebulan langganan sama dia bayarnya full terus lho! Seungkwan aja sampai janji ngasih aku kartu member dan bakalan dikasih diskon –tapi katanya tunggu bulan depan karena kartunya belum jadi dan-"_

" _Aduh Hyung! Nyerocos mulu!" potong Mingyu kesal._

" _Lha terus?! Kan tadi aku tanya, ya, kamu sih nggak jawab-jawab!"_

" _Ih Hyung aku-kamu-aku-kamu! Geli woy!"_

" _Berisik tem! Kau kan juga daritadi kutanyai, nyela mulu!" balas Seokmin kali ini dengan serius. Mingyu hanya terkekeh meminta maaf. Seolah memiliki rambut yang panjang, Seokmin pun mengibaskan tangannya ala-ala aktris iklan shampoo. "Ya sudahlah, jadi apa?" tanyanya jutek._

 _Mingyu nyengir, "Cinta yang selalu ditolak Wonu-hyung, hehehe,"_

 _Seokmin memutar matanya, "Terserah, pokoknya, kau cubit-cubit bokong kiri-kanannya, Aku urus tengahnya," perintahnya. Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya._

" _Kalau dia kentut? Kau tidak takut Hyung?" tanya Mingyu memasang ekspresi ngeri._

" _Kentut babi tidak akan berpengaruh denganku Gyu, aku sudah membawa banyak persediaan parfume untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada yang kentut sembarangan." jelas Seokmin yang lagi-lagi hanya disambut oleh anggukan oleh Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingnya._

" _Siap?" tanya Seokmin lagi. Mingyu mengangguk pelan menyahuti Seokmin. "Hana, dul, set! Segariiisss!"_

 _Kelopak mata indah Kwon Soonyoung tiba-tiba terbuka kala merasakan jari-jari tangan seseorang tengah mencubit kedua bokongnya empuknya, dan sebuah pola garis lurus yang dibuat jari seseorang di belahan bokongnya. Ia menoleh cepat di belakang bangkunya yang menampilkan kedua makhluk absurd tengah tertawa-tawa, sebelum berteriak meminta tolong dengan suara hebohnya yang menggelegar._

" _AAAAAAAA!"_

 _Cepruuttt…_

 _Kedua sosok yang masih berada di belakang bangku Si Kwon, secara tiba-tiba segera mengerutkan dahinya, dan menutup lubang hidungnya. Mingyu yang pertama mundur menjauh dari posisi awalnya sebelum berteriak, "YA! SEOKMIN-HYUNG! MANA PARFUME NYA?!"_

 _Seokmin mengerjapkan matanya masih belum tersadar dari wangi memabukkan yang keluar dari belahan bokong Kwon Soonyoung. Mingyu yang frustasi akan baunya segera berlari menuju bangku Hyung berhidung runcingnya, menyambar dan segera mengobrak-abrik isi ransel Hyung nya, mencari keberadaan sang parfume._

Ketemu, _batin Mingyu segera menyambar botol plastic berwarna pink dengan gambar kartun Minnie Mouse berlabel 'E*kulin' dan segera mengarahkannya pada bangku Soonyoung. Dirinya menghitung hitungan satu sampai tiga sebelum berteriak menyemprotkan cairan putih itu ke arah bangku Soonyoung._

" _AAAA! MUSNAHLAH KALIAANN!" teriak Mingyu tanpa memedulikan tatapan bingung penjuru kelas. Seokmin yang mencium bau parfume nya segera tersadar dan menyeret dirinya pada kaki Mingyu yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya._

 _Soonyoung? Jangan tanyakan dirinya yang tengah terbatuk-batuk sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mencoba menghalau wewangian parfume E*kulin masuk dalam indra penciumannya._

 _Merasa ada yang sepasang tangan yang memeluk erat betis kirinya, Mingyu menoleh ke bawah, menampakkan seonggok pemuda dengan hidung yang berbentuk seluncuran yang sangat disukai oleh adik tetangganya, Lee Chan. Seokmin tersenyum letih memandang ke arah Mingyu yang menatapnya heran, "Kau pahlawanku," ujarnya mengundang hawa dingin masuk ke dalam tubuh Mingyu. Singkatnya, Mingyu ngeri guys._

 _Seokmin masih saja memamerkan senyum letihnya yang sekarang entah mengapa terlihat mengerikan di mata Mingyu. Pemuda yang bersepupu dengan Kim Taehyung –bajingan kelas sebelah- ini pun cepat-cepat segera membebaskan betisnya dari pelukan erat Lee Seokmin._

" _Ya! Lee Seokmin! Kau mengerikan! Enyahlah!" seru Soonyoung yang menonton dengan ekspresi jijik bercampur ngeri dan geli yang ada di wajahnya. Mingyu yang masih berusaha membebaskan kakinya hanya mengangguk-ngangguk menyetujui seruan Soonyoung._

 _Seokmin pun hanya tertawa dan-_

* * *

"Oke, lewati yang itu Soon, langsung saja di bagian Seokmin dan Mingyu yang mengajakmu bermain _truth or dare_! Apa memang sudah sedari awal kau berniat untuk bermain _game_ itu, atau kau dipaksa oleh mereka?" tanya Jisoo menelan salivanya gugup. Ia pun mulai melambaikan tangannya pada pelayan, dan kembali memesan _Americano_ panasnya lagi.

Seungcheol bergidik, "Ya, langsung saja bagian itu, aku sudah dapat membayangkan ekspresi senyuman-letih-Seokmin yang kau maksud Soon. Apa kau ingat saat pentas seni tahun lalu? Yang aku dan Jeonghan mengajakmu menonton drama tapi kau menolaknya?"

Soonyoung berpikir sebentar, sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Seungcheol, "Yang aku bilang, aku tidak ingin jadi hamster peliharaan kalian kan?"

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya, yang itu. Percayalah, kami –aku dan Jeonghan menonton _acting_ dramanya –Lee Seokmin bersama Jung Hoseok tahun lalu, dan astaga, ekspresi mereka –duo kuda itu benar-benar menggelikan!" ucapnya sembari mengingat-ngingat drama pentas seni tahun lalu yang dimaksudnya. Soonyoung pun tegelak.

"Hei hei! Soon! Kau ingat? Aku menyuruhmu untuk bercerita kembali dari bagian Seokmin dan Mingyu mengajakmu untuk bermain ToD, bukannya kembali mengenang ekspresi menggelikan Seokmin!" omel Jisoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali memegang segelas penuh _Americano_ panasnya.

Soonyoung memasang pose berpikir, sebelum menarik seulas senyum lebar yang membuat kedua pipi berkadar lebihnya naik ke atas, dan membuat sepasang mata sipitnya hilang.

"Ah itu, ya! Tadi, saat empatbelas menit sebelum bel masuk, kami –aku, Seokmin, dan Mingyu keluar kelas. Awalnya sih, mau bolos ke atap. Tiduran di sana, berjemurlah," Soonyoung nyengir.

* * *

" _Ya! Kwon! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Seokmin yang berjalan di sebelah kiri Soonyoung. Mingyu yang berada di sebelah kanan Soonyoung mengangguk-ngangguk pertanyaan Seokmin yang tidak digubris sedikit pun oleh Si Kwon. Seokmin memandang bertanya pada Mingyu yang juga balas menatapnya bingung, lewat 'telepatinya'._

 _Si Babi ini kenapa sih Ming? –Seokmin_

 _Kenapa Hyung? Apa di gigiku ada bekas makanan? –Mingyu sambil menyapu gigi-gigi putihnya dengan lidah._

 _Hah? Sakit gigi? Mungkin kali yah… eh nggak deh kayaknya, dia kan tadi udah teriak-teriak saat kau menyemprotnya dengan parfume. –Seokmin sambil lirik-lirik._

 _Gadis berambut pirang itu? Yah Hyung, masa kau lupa? Itu kan kakak sepupuku yang kukenalkan kemarin, namanya Kim Jennie -kalo memang kau benar-benar lupa. –Mingyu sambil gerakin bibir, nyebutin nama 'Kim Jennie' tanpa suara._

 _Sakit gigi? Memangnya kau tahu darimana hah? –Seokmin tidak percaya._

 _Iya namanya memang Kim Jennie, kalau nggak percaya ya sudah. –Mingyu kesal._

 _Seokmin menaiki tangga terlebih dahulu, mengahalangi jalan Kwon Soonyoung yang sudah menguap untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Soonyoung memincingkan matanya, sebelum mengayunkan tangannya, memerintah Si Lee untuk menyingkir._

" _Apa kau sakit gigi Soon?" tanya Seokmin langsung. Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahinya, sebelum menggeleng dan berjalan santai menaiki tangga, mendahului Seokmin yang sebelumnya ingin menghalanginya. Seokmin yang didahului pun mengejar Soonyoung, mencoba menyamai langkahnya dengan Si Kwon._

" _Kau yakin? Mingyu bilang kau sakit gigi," ujarnya melirik Mingyu yang berjalan santai di belakang mereka._

 _Mingyu yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut oleh Hyung kudanya ini pun mengerutkan dahinya._ Sejak kapan aku bilang begitu? _batin Mingyu bingung. Soonyoung menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin._

 _Seokmin pun berlari mendahului Soonyoung dan merentangkan kaki tangannya lebar-lebar mencoba menghalangi Soonyoung yang lagi-lagi menguap di depannya. Sembari menguap ia hanya mengendikkan kepalanya bertanya pada Seokmin. Seokmin menautkan alisnya._

" _Oh ayolah Kwon! Jawab jujur saja!" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Seokmin dijawab dengan gelengan lemas dan ayunan tangan yang menyuruhnya menyingkir. Seokmin berdecak kesal, "Seharian ini kerjaanmu hanya diam, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan temanku membisu seperti ini, sekarang jujurlah padaku dan Mingyu! Apa kau benar-benar- Ya! Kwon Soonyoung apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"_

 _Seokmin menutup selangkangannya yang barusan dilewati oleh pemuda Kwon tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Mingyu yang berada di belakang Soonyoung tertawa sebelum ikut melangkah ke arah Seokmin, hendak melakukan hal yang sama. Baru saja Mingyu hendak membungkuk, dahinya diangkat oleh jemari Seokmin yang membuatnya langsung menghadap ke wajah kudanya._

" _Kau mau apa hah?" tanya Seokmin galak. Mingyu terkekeh sebelum menunjuk Soonyoung yang lagi-lagi sudah jauh dari pandangan mereka. Seokmin dan Mingyu pun segera berlari menyusul Soonyoung yang kini tengah melangkah, hendak membuka pintu atap. Tangannya baru saja hendak menyentuh kenopnya, namun Seokmin sudah memblokir jalannya._

 _Soonyoung berdecak malas, "Menyingkirlah Lee! Aku mau lewat!"_

 _Seokmin balas menatapnya galak, "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Kwon! Kau sakit gigi?!"_

" _Aku tidak sakit gigi bodoh! Lagipula siapa yang bilang kalau aku sakit gigi?!" balas Soonyoung. Seokmin menunjuk Mingyu yang baru saja sampai dengan nafas yang terengah-engah di belakang Soonyoung. Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu pun menoleh pada sang hoobae berkulit tannya._

 _Mingyu yang ditunjuk pun menunjuk dirinya. Seokmin mengangguk. Pandangannya tertuju pada Soonyoung mencoba meminta penjelasan. Soonyoung berdecak malas, "Si kuda ini bilang, kau bilang padanya kalau aku sakit gigi." Mingyu menggeleng sebelum menunjuk Seokmin._

" _Kau fitnah Hyung! Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padamu!" teriak Mingyu tidak terima._

" _Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku Kim!" balas Seokmin yang juga tidak terima._

" _Kapan?!"_

" _Tadi!"_

" _Tadi kapan?!"_

" _Telepati lantai satu bodoh! Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku, dia sakit gigi!"_

 _Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tidak bilang Soonyoung-hyung sakit gigi! Tadi kan, aku bertanya padamu Hyung! Apa di gigiku ada bekas kotoran makanan? Itu yang kutanyakan!" jelas Mingyu dengan helaan nafas frustasinya. Seokmin menggeleng keras, masih tetap bersikukuh dengan argumennya._

" _Tadi kau bilang Soonyoung sakit gigi!"_

" _Astaga, kau ini kenapa jadi menyalahkanku sih Hyung?! Aku tidak bilang Soonyoung-hyung sakit gigi!"_

" _Lalu yang kau bilang tadi?!"_

" _Apa?! Hah?! Aku bilang apa?!"_

" _Tadi katamu 'Dia sakit gigi'" jelas Seokmin sembari menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara. Mingyu menghela nafas frustasi. Ia menarik nafasnya, kemudian membuangnya perlahan, sampai akhirnya Ia menatap Seokmin dengan wajah campur aduk antara kesal, sabar, ingin tertawa, dan menahan buang air besar (?)_

" _Oke, oke mungkin disini ada kesalah pahaman," lerai Soonyoung yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri lemas menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian, "Ada baiknya kalau kalian jelaskan ini di dalam sini," Soonyoung mengayunkan jempolnya ke arah pintu atap._

 _Seokmin memandang aneh Si Kwon, "Babi, ada baiknya kalau kita tetap mengikuti jam pelajaran tanpa membolos di atap,"_

" _Tapi Kuda, aku lelah, tak bisakah kau mengasihaniku~ Dan biarkan diriku beristirahat~"_

" _Kwon, kurasa nadanya bukan seperti itu deh,"_

" _Lee, kita tidak sedang membicarakan nada lagu Peterpan,"_

" _Memangnya siapa yang membahas lagu itu? Aku hanya bilang, Ayo kembali ke Kelas! Shindong-ssaem sebentar lagi masuk,"_

" _Lee, ingatkan Aku untuk memukul kepalamu,"_

 _Seokmin mengangkat alisnya, "Apa kepalaku punya salah denganmu Kwon?"_

 _Soonyoung menggeleng, "Sepertinya kepalamu terbentur sesuatu Lee, maksudku, ini kau! Lee Seokmin! Sejak kapan kau bertaubat dari membolos kelas sejarahnya Shindong-ssaem?"_

" _Kupikir kita bertiga tidak perlu membahas ini Hyung," sela Mingyu yang membuat kedua hyung-nya menoleh arahnya, "Saranku, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga segera ke kantin?" Seokmin melotot pada Mingyu yang hanya membalasnya dengan kibasan tangan._

" _Ayolah Hyung! Aku sama sekali belum makan dan sekarang perutku sudah berbunyi!" rengek Mingyu "Lagipula setelah ini kelasku adalah pelajarannya Krys-galak-tal-ssaem! Big No to go back to class!" pekik Mingyu tidak setuju._

" _Halah sok Inggris!" cibir Seokmin._

 _Mingyu mengacuhkannya dan kembali memandang Soonyoung dengan puppy-eyes andalannya, berharap bahwa Hyung sipitnya itu bersedia dengan idenya. Soonyoung memutar mata, "Baik, baik, mari makan dan tinggalkan atap ini," ujar Soonyoung dengan wajah terpaksa segera berjalan menuruni tangga mendahului Seokmin dan Mingyu di belakangnya._

 _Mingyu pun menyeringai, "Nice!" pekiknya senang, sembari ikut berjalan di belakang Soonyoung meninggalkan Seokmin di belakangnya._

 _Seokmin pun menggemelatukkan giginya, sebelum berjalan cepat menuruni tangga, dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya dengan sambutan jari yang menggarisi kedua belah bokong mereka._

" _Segarisss!" teriak Seokmin segera berlari cepat ke bawah meninggalkan Mingyu yang berteriak kesal memanggil Seokmin, "Aku tunggu kalian di lantai dasar! Okeee!" sahut Seokmin dengan suara yang berlalu._

 _Mingyu yang masih memasang muka kesalnya segera menoleh ke arah Hyung berwajah hamsternya –mengingat Hyungnya yang satu itu belum bersuara sejak tadi. Dan sejurus kemudian, wajah kesalnya pun berubah kala melihat wajah Soonyoung yang masih terdiam pucat pasi._

" _Astaga! Yah! Kwon Soonyoung!" gelaknya tanpa bisa ia bendung._

 _Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Kwon Soonyoung yang terdiam dengan kulit yang pucat pasi, dan mata sipit yang berusaha membulat, ditambah lagi dengan bentuk mulutnya yang bergelombang membentuk huruf 'W' itu. Ia persis seperti sedang menahan buang air besar._

 _Mingyu yang sudah hampir genap lima menit terpingkal itu pun, segera sadar dan merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi khawatir. Pasalnya, wajah Si Kwon yang awalnya memang lucu itu, entah mengapa kini malah membuat Mingyu khawatir. Maka, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Mingyu pun segera menggoyangkan bahu Soonyoung sekencang-kencangnya._

 _Tidak berhasil. Rasa panik hampir saja menyergap Mingyu, kalau ia tidak segera menarik nafas dan menenangkan dirinya._ You can do it, Kim Mingyu! Soonyoung- _hyung_ itu kuat! Dia tidak akan mati berdiri hanya karna belah _guava_ nya telah dinodai oleh Kuda- _hyung_! _Ujar Mingyu menyemangati dirinya di dalam hati._

 _Bagaikan hidup di dalam komik, Mingyu pun menjentikkan jarinya seolah di atas kepalanya sudah muncul sebuah bola lampu yang bersinar terang. Mingyu pun segera mencubit pinggang Soonyoung sekencang-kencangnya._

 _Tidak ada respon. Mingyu tidak menyerah, Ia masih saja mencoba mencubit di tempat-tempat lain seperti pergelangan tangan, paha, lengan, bahkan pangkal pahanya. Namun tetap tidak ada respon._

" _Yah! Kim Mingyu! Kwon Soonyoung! Kalian lama sekali! Cepatlah! Junhui bilang kedai ramyun hampir mau habis!" terdengar suara Seokmin berteriak dari bawah._

 _Mingyu menggeram, "Ini semua salahmu Hyung! Soonyoung-hyung bahkan mati berdiri!"_

" _Halah! Kau nya saja yang bego! Kalau lagi loading gitu sebaiknya kau tampar saja pipi bokongnya!" balas Seokmin lagi._

 _Mingyu mengernyit heran, "Bokongnya kau bilang?! Digarisi saja Ia sudah mati begini Hyung! Apa jadinya kalau nanti ditampar?! Mati bersujud seperti legenda kuno di Indonesia sana?"_

" _Lakukan saja!" sahut Seokmin kesal._

 _Mingyu pun menghela nafas, "Kuharap, tidak akan terjadi yang aneh-aneh padamu, Hyung," doa Mingyu sembari memejamkan matanya. Bagaikan slow motion, telapak tangan Mingyu yang besar nan pekat itu pun terayun dengan lentiknya ke arah bokong Soonyoung._

 _Dan syukurnya, Soonyoung segera sadar dengan wajah yang kembali normal. Dan segera membuat Mingyu bersujud, mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan, mengabaikan wajah Hyung bulatnya yang sudah berubah merah menahan kesal dan amarah._

" _Yah! Kau keterlaluan Lee Seokmin!" teriak Soonyoung parno, mengingat belah bokongnya sudah banyak menjadi korban kenakalan dua temannya dalam sehari ini._

 _Dan-_

* * *

"Telat oke!" pekik pemuda cantik berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di samping Seungcheol, "Apa kau memang selamban ini? Atau efek garis bokong seperti itu memang berdampak kuat seperti itu padamu?" tanya Yoon Jeonghan sembari menyeruput _ice cappuccino_ milik kekasih bermata bulatnya. "Ah! _Ice cappuccino_ nya tambah satu ya!" pesan Jeonghan tersenyum manis pada pelayan.

Merasa semua masih melihatnya, Jeonghan pun melotot pada tiga manusia yang memandangnya aneh, "Aku tau aku itu tampan, tapi bisakah kalian tidak menatapku seperti itu? Ketampananku ternodai tau!" ujar Jeonghan sembari mengibaskan kunciran rambut pirangnya.

" _Just stay calm, babe!_ Tidak akan ada yang menodai kecantikanmu selain aku, _chupp!_ " Jeonghan merona saat menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah merebut kecupan di bibir merahnya.

"La-lanjut Soon, jangan hiraukan mereka, ahahahah…" Jisoo tertawa canggung.

"Ba-baik Hyung, eheheheh…" balas Soonyoung segera menegak habis _milkshake_ nya sebelum kembali bercerita. "Setelah itu-

"Langsung saja bagian mereka mengajakmu!" ujar Jisoo menunjuk Soonyoung dengan kelingkingnya, sebelum kembali menyeruput _Americano_ nya. Belum sempat Soonyoung menjawab kalimat _American-hyung_ nya, Jisoo kembali memotong, " _To the point!_ Jangan bertele-tele!"

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk pasrah sebelum kembali memandang Jisoo yang kembali melotot ke arah _kalian_ dan berkata dengan penuh penekanan, "Dan kalian! Teruslah tunggu kelanjutan cerita abal Soonyoung! Jangan kemana-mana! Tetap ikuti alur cerita bertele-tele ini!"

* * *

 _Maapkeun Khe yang kembali buat cerita baru tanpa meneruskan cerita lama ='v  
_ _Tetaplah sayangi Khe =D  
_ _Saranghae =*_

 _-Bengkulu, 3 Maret 2018_


	2. The Blow

**D** **isc.** © Tokoh beserta semua yang ada di cerita ini adalah Kepunyaan Tuhan YME, Orangtua, Agensi, serta para penggemar- _ssi_ sekalian. Semua kecuali cerita ini, karena cerita ini murni kepunyaan saya. Sekian, terima cinta Jihoonie :)

* * *

 **Segaris  
** **-** KekepUC –

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Kim Mingyu,  
Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol.  
**Dan masih banyak lagi.

 **.**

 **Cameo: Bangtan Boys** **personel**

 **.**

 **Pair (s): SoonHoon / Hozi** _slight_ **MeaNie / GyuWon** _then_ **SeungHan  
** Dan masih banyak lagi.

 **.**

 **Length:** _4900+ words_.

 **.**

 **Rating:** T

 **.**

 **Genre:** _friendship-humor-romance_

 **.**

 **Warning (s):** _typo(s),_ alur sesat, humor garing, AU! Seventeen FICT!/ YAOI FICT!

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Andai saja, tadi kedua opsi pertama itu tidak Ia lakukan, sehingga Ia tidak perlu mendapat luka lebam di sudut bibirnya dari seorang siswa bocah _orange_ pendek dan harus berurusan dan guru tata boga merangkap guru konseling itu. / **Bad Summary** / **Second FF!** / **SoonHoon** / **Seventeen FICT!**

* * *

 _Soonyoung, Mingyu, dan Seokmin tengah berjalan pelan menuruni tangga. Mengingat Soonyoung yang sedikit menangis karena pipi bokongnya yang ditampar oleh Mingyu tadi, membuat Seokmin lagi-lagi harus menyusul kedua temannya yang masih berada di lantai tiga tadi._

" _Kau serius Gyu, kita hanya akan makan ramyun di kantin?"_

 _Soonyoung bertanya pada Mingyu yang seratus persen menjawabnya dengan gelengan mantap. Pemuda berkelebihan lemak di pipinya itu pun menghentikan langkah kakinya mendadak, sehingga mengharuskan kedua temannya ikut berhenti, dan memandang Soonyoung heran._

" _Wae-yo Kwon?" tanya Seokmin menelengkan kepalanya –entah ingin mencoba bersikap imoet atau refleks yang tiba-tiba._

" _Aku tidak ikut, kalian saja yang pergi! Aku akan kembali ke atap dan melanjutkan tidurku dengan atau tanpa- mheym!_

" _Shuutt…" Mingyu menjepit bibir Hyung hamsternya sehingga membentuk paruh bebek, "Ayolah Hyung, kenapa kau ini tega sekali sih! Kau selaluu… saja membiarkanku bersama kuda ini, ayolah! Ikut saja ya? Ya? Kita nggak akan nakal-nakal lagi kok sama Hyung! Janji deh!" rengek Mingyu._

 _Soonyoung mengernyit sebelum menarik lepas bibirnya dari jepitan jejari panjang Mingyu, "Tapi Gyu, kelas kami ada pelajaran sejarah! Kau bolos okelah ya, kau masih kelas sepuluh, sedangkan kami?!"_

 _Seokmin menggeleng menyahuti kekhawatiran Soonyoung, "Aniyo Kwon, Junhui tadi bilang padaku, seluruh kelas sebelas dapat free class, karena semua OSIS kelas sebelas, dan para guru harus membantu Ketua OSIS terhormat kita, Lee Yoongi, untuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah kita nanti," ujarnya tenang._

" _Iya Hyung, jadi kita bisa ke kantin, mengingat kita bukan budak sekolah seperti para OSIS kesayangan Taeyon-ssaem itu! Jadi kajja-kajja!" ucap Mingyu tersenyum lebar, menyembulkan taring-taring favorit penggemar Mingyu itu._

 _Soonyoung cemberut dan menunjuk Mingyu, "Janji ya? Kita cuman makan ramyun?" Mingyu tersenyum mendengar Hyung nya akhirnya sedikit merespon baik. Soonyoung pun membalas senyumannya Mingyu, merasa ia akan baik-baik saja._

" _Nggak," jawab Seokmin, yang sontak memabuat kedua sahabatnya langsung menoleh pada dirinya yang tengah syahdu mengupil dengan kedua jarinya. Mingyu dan Soonyoung sedikit mengernyit jijik kala Seokmin menampakkan hasil mahakarya jemarinya, yang berbentuk gumpalan kecil berwarna emas kekuningan. Kedua bola mata sahabatnya kembali menyipit jijik kala dengan lentiknya jemari Seokmin menghempaskan butiran gumpalan emas itu jatuh dari jari tengahnya._

 _Seokmin sedikit menyeringai, "Mingyu tidak bisa berjanji Kwon. Ani, bukan tidak bisa, tapi memang tidak akan pernah berjanji tentang hal semacam itu, tidak akan!" ujar Seokmin sedikit melebarkan seringaiannya yang malah terlihat seperti para paman-paman cabul._

 _Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Kenapa tidak akan? Kan Aku yang diajak, lagian mau ngapain sih?" tanyanya. Seokmin masih saja melebarkan senyum ambigu kebanggaannya sehingga membuat Soonyoung mau tak mau sedikit curiga akan sesuatu, "Lee Seokmin, Aku bersumpah jika kau dan Mingyu tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjahiliku, atau bahkan untuk bokong indahku, kusarankan sebaiknya berhenti saja," ujar Soonyoung sedikit was was._

 _Seokmin menggeleng pelan, "Gwenchana Kwon, kami tidak akan nakal-nakal pada bokong indahmu itu," ujarnya yang membuat pemuda babi menghela nafas lega. Baru saja ia akan benar-benar lega, tapi Seokmin sudah melanjutkan dan bahkan menggantungkan kalimatnya sehingga membuat Soonyoung kembali berwas-was ria,_

" _Tapi…."_

" _Ada hebatnya kalau kita bermain truth or dare!" sambung Mingyu yang disambut dengan anggukan semangat Seokmin._

 _Soonyoung melotot, mencoba membulatkan matanya yang lagi-lagi malah terlihat seperti ekspresi menahan buang air besar, "Dan berakhir di lapangan sepak bola yang luasnya bahkan hampir menyaingi stadion?! BIG HELL NO LEE!" pekik Soonyoung parno._

 _Seokmin mendecih, "Ayolah Kwon! Itukan sudah lama! Lagipula kan waktu itu kau juga dapat bagian sedikit kok, Aku, Mingyu, dan Seungkwan yang menyelesaikan semuanya, bahkan dari semua bagianmu, yang kau kerjakan juga sangat sedikit!" bantah Seokmin._

" _Ya itukan salahmu sendiri karena Kau dan Mingyu yang menyuruh Xu Minghao yang bertugas memberi makan anjing itu, untuk membawa anjingnya ke lapangan sehingga membuatku harus menderita sakit bokong dan beristirahat seminggu penuh di rumah sakit!" balas Soonyoung mengingat waktu itu, bokongnya pernah di gigit oleh anjing peliharaan sekolahnya._

 _Seokmin menghela nafas, "Itu sudah lama sekali Kwon! Ayolah! Kau tahu? Kita sudah lama tidak beroperasi! Dimana Boo-Seok-Soon-Gyu kita?" tanya Seokmin dengan aura pemimpinnya._

" _Err- kau lupa Hyung? Seungkwan sudah vakum dari tim kita selama satu semester penuh belakangan ini, dia sudah sangat sibuk dengan bisnis dan dua klubnya," sahut Mingyu mengingatkan._

 _Seokmin pun kembali mengangguk, "Dan jangan lupakan pacar bule kesayangannya itu. Siapa teman sekelasmu itu? Adiknya Seungcheol-hyung? Bonon? Bernon?" tanya Seokmin sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya._

" _Yang benar Vernon, Hyung," koreksi Mingyu._

" _Ah iya! Benon Venon Vonon atau apalah itu! Kalian lihat?" Seokmin berseru lantang pada kedua temannya, "Bahkan seorang Bhernon yang notabenenya hanya pacar pun bisa merebut dan membuat Uri Boo Seungkwan, mendadak amnesia dan tidak bermain lagi bersama kita, yang notabenenya adalah sahabat masa kecilnya sendiri! Tidakkah itu menyebalkan dan keterlaluan?" tanya Seokmin yang malah disambut dengan kernyitan bingung Mingyu dan Soonyoung, "Iya gak sih?" tanyanya lagi._

 _Seokmin yang sedari tadi hanya dikacangi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya pun merasa kesal karena hanya ditatap dan dikacang oleh kedua sahabatnya, "Kalian kenapa sih?!" tanya Seokmin sedikit risih dipandangi aneh oleh kedua sahabatnya._

 _Soonyoung menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya menyahuti pertanyaan Seokmin, "Nggak, jadi makan gak nih?" tanya Soonyoung yang langsung ditarik Mingyu untuk segera ke Kedai Ramyun langganan mereka._

 **.**

 _Mereka sampai di lantai satu, tepatnya di kantin yang super-duper-luar-biasa ramai, mengingat sekarang banyak dari beberapa kelas sebelas yang mengungsi ke kantin. Seokmin mengekor di belakang Soonyoung dan Mingyu mengingat mereka sama-sama lapar dan ingin segera memakan ramyun enak buatan Bibi Baek Jiyoung yang merupakan salah satu penjual ramyun yang enak di sekolah ini._

 _Merasa antrian yang mereka pijaki masih lama dan kantin yang semakin lama semakin ramai, Seokmin pun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada kedua telinga temannya, "Soon, Gyu, Aku tidak makan ya, jadi kutunggu kalian di mejanya anak Bangtan di sebelah sana, OKE!" seru Seokmin segera berlari ke arah meja para Bangtan dan ber-tos ria pada Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung yang merupakan anak Bangtan dan kelas sebelas juga._

 _Mingyu dan Soonyoung saling berpandangan sebelum tibalah giliran mereka yang memesan ramyun pada Bibi Baek. Bibi Baek tersenyum menyambut mereka berdua dan bertanya padanya –_ **Mingyu aja, Soonyoung nggak** _\- dengan suara manis yang sangat amat jelas terlihat bahwa itu hanya dibuat-buat._

" _Aah, Mingyu-ya! Pesan ramyun seperti biasa?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan Senyuman Mingyu, "Baiklah, hanya satu?" tanyanya lagi. Soonyoung sedikit mengangkat tangannya, "Err- sebenarnya, Bibi, Aku juga memesan satu," ucap Soonyoung menunjuk dirinya._

 _Bibi Baek hanya memutar mata menatap Soonyoung, "Iya tau, kan tadi Saya cuma nanya Mingyu, kamu nggak usah nyela dulu deh," balas Bibi Baek sedikit kesal pada Soonyoung. Mingyu hanya tertawa menanggapinya._

" _Aku pesan dua Bi, hehe," ucap Mingyu sedikit mencairkan suasana. Bibi Baek pun mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Soonyoung dan menatap lembut Mingyu, "Ah benarkah? Ahh, maafkan Bibi sayang… baiklah, tunggu sebentar dan pesanan kalian akan segera siap," ujar Bibi Baek dengan nada lembut yang masih terdengar aneh di telinga Soonyoung. Mingyu pun mengangguk dengan Senyuman lagi, menanggapi Sang Bibi._

" _Apa Hyung?" tanya Mingyu, merasa pinggangnya sedikit dicolek-colek oleh yang lebih tua. Soonyoung menunjuk Bibi Baek yang sedang bersenandung pelan sembari menuangkan kuah pada ramyun pesanan mereka dengan dagunya, "Kau bertanya mengapa dan bagaimana bisa ia jutek padamu dan baik padaku?" tebak Mingyu._

 _Soonyoung mengangguk singkat dengan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi ia tekuk karena badmood. Mingyu hanya terkekeh, "Ia suka padaku Hyung, makanya ia bagitu," Soonyoung melotot dengan Mingyu yang lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya dan dua jari yang membentuk huruf 'V', "Aku bersumpah demi semua underwear yang dijanjikan Seungkwan pada Seokmin-hyung Hyung!" ucap Mingyu dengan raut wajah serius._

 _Soonyoung menggeleng takjub, "Gila, selain anjing-anjing sekolah, bahkan tante-tante pedo pun juga terbuai akan pesona bulukmu?" Soonyoung bedecak-decak takjub, "Kiamat sudah dekat astaga," ucap Soonyoung mengakhiri ucapannya dengan suara pelan, saat menyadari bahwa pesanan mereka sudah sampai._

" _Pesanan siaaap," lagi-lagi Mingyu tersenyum menanggapi Sang Bibi. Mingyu baru saja hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya, namun segera dicegah oleh Sang Bibi. Mingyu pun menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Sang Bibi hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Hari ini hari gratis, untuk anak yang manis," ucap Bibi Baek –_ **SOK** \- _manis pada Mingyu yang hanya mengusap canggung tengkuknya._

" _Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mingyu sedikit tidak enak. Bibi Baek mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ya, untukmu hari ini Bibi yang traktir," ujarnya. Mingyu pun bersorak senang dan berterimakasih pada Sang Bibi._

 _Namun, ketika kedua sekawan itu hendak meninggalkan kedai ramyun, Bibi Baek kembali berteriak pada mereka, sehingga membuat mereka berbalik menatap Bibi Baek yang mengancungkan sendok kuahnya yang besar –_ **itu anggep aja sendok sup yang sering dipake sama emak-emak gitu** _\- itu ke arah mereka berdua._

 _Mingyu menunjuk dirinya. Tapi Bibi Baek hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum menunjuk Hyungnya yang juga ikutan bingung, "Bukan kamu tampan, tapi Si Muka Babi temanmu itu! Dia belum bayar!" seru Bibi Baek kesal._

 _Mingyu dan Soonyoung saling berpandangan, "Lah kok?"_

 _ **.**_

" _Jadi kau disuruh bayar dan Mingyu tidak?" tanya Jeon Jungkook yang tadi baru saja datang bersamaan dengan datangnya Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang wajah cemberutnya yang membuatnya semakin mirip dengan babi. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum masam menjawab pertanyaan teman donsaengnya. Yang lain hanya tegelak menanggapi ekspresi cemberut Soonyoung._

" _Jangan sabar Hosh, itu berat," ucap Jimin setengah terbahak._

 _Soonyoung mencebik, "Apa? Biar Dilan saja?" cibir Soonyoung seraya meniup-niup ramyunnya. Jimin tertawa menanggapinya._

 _Taehyung menggeleng, "Bukan, maksud Jimin, kalau kau sabar, nanti pantatmu tambah lebar. Kalau tambah lebar, nanti Jimin naksir. Kalau Jimin naksir, sekolah ini bakalan kiamat," ucapnya mendramatisir._

" _Halah, sok-sokan segala pakai bawa-bawa kiamat," cibir Seokmin seraya mencomot telur dari mangkuk ramyun Mingyu yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Sang pemilik ramyun hanya mengelus dadanya, mencoba untuk sedikit sabar dengan Hyung nya. Mengapa sedikit sabar? Karena perkataan Taehyung tadi. Nanti pantatnya lebar, Wonu-hyung mana mau nanti kalau Mingyunya lebar. Masa semenya semok ukenya malah tepos? Terbalik atuh, hehe._

 _Taehyung mengancungkan kedua jarinya yang membentuk huruf 'V', "Aku serius Seok! Uri Yoonie-hyung bakalan ngamuk kalau tau Jimin, uke kesayangannya ini naksir orang lain yang memiliki bokong semok darinya," ucap Taehyung yang sontak membuat semua orang di meja itu sedikit terbahak._

" _Hyung, lebih baik jangan nge-gibah di sini deh, ntar orangnya masuk sini, bisa-bisa kiamat mendadak di kantin," ucap Jungkook yang langsung disambut anggukan setuju oleh Mingyu. "Ntar Yoongi-hyung ngadu ke guru-guru loh, terus anak kelas sebelas belajar deh, nggak makan-makan lagi," tambah Mingyu yang juga disambut anggukan oleh Jungkook._

 _Hoseok yang sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah-ngunyah ddeoboki keju mozzarella pun menelan makanan favoritnya dan mencebik, "Dan Yoongi juga tidak akan segan-segan mengadu pada Heechul-ssaem, saat tau beberapa kelas sepuluh yang harusnya belajar dengan manis di kelas malah membolos bersama kakak kelasnya yang diberi free class," ucapan dari bad mood Hoseok pun sontak membuat kedua donsaeng kelas sepuluh yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa-tawa ini pun terdiam, dan menampakkan flat face mereka._

 _Seokmin hanya terkekeh, "Terlalu sering bermain bersama Yoongi-hyung akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa membuatmu semakin terlihat mirip dengannya, Jung," komentar Seokmin yang hanya dibalas dengan endikkan bahu tidak acuh oleh Si Jung._

" _Hey hey, kudengar dari Seokmin kalian mau main truth or dare ya?" tanya Jimin mencoba membuka topic baru yang tidak bersangkutan dengan kekasih juteknya._

 _Soonyoung yang sedari tengah menikmati ramyunnya dengan tenang, sontak sedikit terbatuk-batuk akibat pertanyaan dadakan dari Jimin. Jungkook yang berada di sebelahnya pun dengan berbaik hati memberinya sebotol bubble tea miliknya. Tanpa basa-basi pun, Soonyoung segera menerimanya._

 _Seokmin hanya memutar mata sebelum kembali menatap Jimin, dan megangguk, "Yep, kalian mau bergabung?" tanya Seokmin padanya. Jimin pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum bertanya pada Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok lewat lirikan matanya. Ketiga sahabatnya yang mengerti akan kode dari Jimin pun, mulai memberinya pendapat masing-masing._

" _Tidak terimakasih Lee, Aku ada janji dengan Namjoon-hyung dan Yoongi-hyung untuk membereskan panggung," ujar Hoseok masih dengan suapan ddeobokki keju mozarellanya._

" _Kalau Aku sedang lelah untuk bermain, Aku menonton saja Hyung," ucap Jungkook memamerkan senyum kelinci andalannya._

 _Mingyu memutar mata, "Tae-tae hyung? Jimin-hyung?" tanya Mingyu pada kedua sejoli yang masih saling lirik-lirik._

 _Jimin yang pertama menoleh ke arah Seokmin dengan tatapan datarnya, "Mian Seok, Aku sangat ingin ikut, tapi kupikir, ada baiknya kalau Aku tidak ikut saja," ujarnya._

 _Seokmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Kau sangat ingin ikut tapi kau tidak ikut? Maksudnya bagaimana sih? Kok Aku gagal paham ya?" tanya Seokmin celingukan._

 _Mingyu yang berada di sebelah Seokmin hanya menyumpit dagingnya dan menyuapkannya secara paksa ke dalam mulut Hyung kudanya, "Jangan banyak omong dan diam saja, Hyung. Nah, Tae-tae hyung? What about you?" tanya Mingyu sebelum kembali menyuapkan mienya._

" _Naega? Ani, Aku ikut Jimin," jawab Taehyung dengan flat smile nya._

 _Soonyoung menelengkan kepalanya, "Ikut Jimin bagaimana? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Soonyoung pada Jimin yang mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, memangnya Aku mau kemana Tae?" tanya Jimin balik. Taehyung yang masih dengan flat smile nya, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan polos._

" _Taehyung dalam masa idiotnya, mohon dimaklumi terimakasih! Hahahha!" gelak seorang pemuda berwajah serupa seperti Taehyung yang baru saja pergi berlalu._

 _Taehyung yang dibicarakan pun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan. Seokmin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan aneh, "Lah, beneran idiot?" Taehyung mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin. Yang lain hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

 _Selang dua menit kemudian, kedua bola mata sipit Taehyung pun membulat. "Sialan kau Byun! Aku membencimu dasar cabe-cabean!" pekikan Taehyung menggelegar menyumpahi makhluk lucknut yang sudah mendesklarasikan dirinya sebagai kembaran Taehyung, alias Byun Baekhyun, si ketua klub tata boga, dan seorang kekasih dari Park Chanyeol, tiang listrik berwajah kelinci yang baik hati._

 _Soonyoung memutar matanya jengah, sebelum menyeruput habis kuah ramyunnya dan berkata, "Kalau tidak jadi main ya sudah, itu malah lebih baik. Aku sudah selesai makan, dan kupikir sekarang Aku-_

 _-oke, oke, baik, mari bermain bagi yang mau main, dan silakan menonton bagi yang tidak bermain tapi masih ingin disini," potong Seokmin mulai memasang wajah seriusnya,_

" _Mingyu, kita butuh botol!" ucap Seokmin pada Mingyu. Mingyu pun mulai celingukan mencari sebuah botol yang setidaknya masih sedikit berisi untuk diputar. Namun, apalah daya Mingyu yang hanya bisa bergumam pasrah, saat menyadari bahwa kantin sekarang memang sudah lebih bersih, seramai apapun. Entahlah, Mingyu pun tidak tahu apa yang membuat semua umat di sekolah ini, tiba-tiba saja pada rajin buang sampah di kotak sampah._

 _Bagaikan pucuk dicita ulam pun mendatang, Mingyu pun segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah pemuda emo yang tengah meminum sebotol pokari hingga tiga per empatnya. Baru saja, pemuda itu hendak membuang botol pokari yang tersisa seperempatnya, botolnya pun diambil secara tiba-tiba, dan pipinya dikecup singkat. Mengerjapkan matanya lucu, Mingyu pun tersenyum manis –_ **sampai taring vampirnya keluar** \- _pada Jeon Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan horror, "Makasih ya botolnya, Wonu-hyung sayaaang, mwah!" Mingyu pun kembali mengecup pipi sebelah kanannya Wonwoo._

 _Melihat salah satu dari temannya yang tengah bermesraan jauh di depan pintu masuk kantin, Jimin dan Seokmin pun menghela nafas, Soonyoung lagi-lagi kembali memutar matanya jengah, Jungkook yang pura-pura tidak tahu, Hoseok yang masih saja dengan kegalauan yang haqiqinya, serta Taehyung yang masih saja dengan flat smile nya._

 _Membuang nafas, "Pacar lagii, pacar lagii," gumam mereka bersamaan._

 **.**

" _Te, ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, De!"_

 _Mengingat dari beberapa anak Bangtan yang masih ingin menyaksikan mereka bermain, Park Jimin, salah satu pemuda bantet yang juga satu klub dengan Soonyoung ini pun ditunjuk oleh Seokmin sebagai wasit yang entahlah berguna atau tidak._

 _Dan itulah, alasan dari mengapa Jimin yang kini memutar botol pokari di tengah-tengah Mingyu-Seokmin-Soonyoung di pinggiran lapangan tenis dekat pohon besar di sekolah._

– **kalau susah, gausah dibayangin ya teman. Anggap saja ini di pinggiran lapangan tenis yang di kasih pembatas. Ah sudahlah jangan dibayangkan-.**

" _Mingyu yang dapat!" tunjuk Jungkook._

 _Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum berpikir sejenak, "Aku pilih-_

 _-cuma seorang pria sejati yang selalu memilih Dare!" potong Seokmin tegas._

 _Mingyu mengusap sabar dadanya, "Yaudah deh, Aku pilih Dare," ujar Mingyu menyerah._

 _Seokmin tersenyum lebar, "Cium Wonwoo di depan umum! Fotoin, masukin sosmed!"_

 _Mingyu melotot, "Cium di pipi aja udah ngambek, ya kali lah Hyung!" rengek Mingyu membantah._

 _Seokmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Memangnya Kau pikir, Aku bilang cium dimana hah?" tanya Seokmin. Mingyu membulatkan matanya, "Memangnya Kau bilang cium dimana?" tanya Mingyu balik. Seokmin memutar mata._

 _Jungkook, Jimin, dan Soonyoung –_ **lupakan Taehyung yang masih dalam masa idiotnya** _\- pun terbahak menyaksikan Mingyu yang pipinya mulai memanas, dan mulai menampakkan senyum malunya, "Kirain Hyung…" ucapnya tertahan._

 _Jungkook yang tertawa paling keras pun hanya memekik nyaring, "Mingyu mesuumm!" Tawa Jimin dan Soonyoung pun semakin mengeras, menyetujui ucapan Jungkook._

 _Taehyung, yang sedari tadi hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung hanya menelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian nertawain apa sih?" tanya Taehyung yang sontak membuat semuanya bungkam. Seokmin yang pertama sadar, ia pun menggeleng dan menunjuk Mingyu, "Kukasih toleransi deh! Darenya nanti kau laksanakan saat pulang sekolah saja!" ucap Seokmin yang membuat Mingyu menghela nafas lega. "Thanks Hyung,"_

 _Seokmin mengangguk –_ _ **SOK**_ _\- anggun, "Yaya, Jimin! Putar botolnya!" seru Seokmin yang hanya dibalas 'aye-aye captain' oleh Jimin._

" _Kali ini Kuda-hyung yang dapat!" seru Jungkook kali ini menunjuk Seokmin._

 _Seokmin mengangguk, "Karena Aku yang mengajak, jadi-_

 _-seorang pria sejatilah yang selalu memilih Dare!" potong Mingyu balas dendam. Seokmin hanya memutar mata sembari menengadahkan telapak tangannya di depan Mingyu, "Kau mau apa Hyung? Minta sumbangan?"_

" _Fotocopy kata-kata, bayar sepuluh won!" ucap Seokmin yang sontak membuat Mingyu manyun._

 _Jungkook dan Jimin kembali tegelak, "Mampus!"_

 _Soonyoung yang berada di sebelah Mingyu pun menatap Mingyu, sebelum menepuk pelan bahunya, "Yang sabar Gyu, Aku tau, kau itu sebenarnya kuat!" ucapnya menyemangati. Mingyu, yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya pun, mengangkat kepalanya menatap Soonyoung dengan penuh rasa haru, yang entah mengapa, malah membuat Soonyoung merasa ilfeel._

 _Seokmin kembali merotasikan kedua bola matanya, "Aku pilih truth!"_

 _Mingyu menyorakinya, "Huuuu! Kuda-hyung nggak jantaan!" soraknya yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lain. Seokmin mendelik pada Mingyu._

" _Aku jantan tau!"_

" _Mana? Katanya kalau cowok jantan pilihnya dare! Ini malah truth! Halah! Bullshit Hyung, BULLSH*T!" sorak Mingyu lagi. Jungkook mengencangkan tawanya, "Mantap Gyu! Bullshit!" gelaknya._

 _Seokmin menggeram, "Aku ini jantan yang menghanyutkan Gyu! Kalau kau tidak percaya Aku itu jantan! Ayo! Sini kubuktikan!" ajak Seokmin mulai berdiri menantang Mingyu._

 _Mingyu yang tidak mau kalah pun ikut berdiri, "Buktikan dengan apa Hyung? Adu pisang? Sini! Ayo! Aku nggak takut tuh!" Mingyu menantang balik Hyung kudanya._

" _Ayo! Dimana?! Toilet?! UKS?! Ayok sini!"_

" _Kuda! Buluk! Kuda Buluk!" Jimin dan Jungkook masih saja sibuk menyoraki mereka._

 _Soonyoung yang masih terduduk manis bersama Taehyung dibawah, saling berpandangan sebelum saling memamerkan senyum ambigu anadalan mereka. "Tae, ikut aku ke atap yuk! Daerah disini terlalu tropis! Banyak pisang!" ajak Soonyoung pada Taehyung yang otomatis langsung mengangguk._

 _Baru saja mereka hendak berdiri, namun mereka pun sudah dihadang oleh Mingyu dan Seokmin. Soonyoung menelengkan kepalanya dan bertanya polos, "Ada apa teman?"_

 _Seokmin menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah, "Duduk Soon!" Dan Soonyoung pun menurutinya._

 _Jimin yang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala pun menatap mereka bertiga secara bergantian, sebelum mulai memutar botol pokari yang masih setia di bawah,_

" _Te, ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, De!"_

 _Jungkook pun bersorak, "Hurray! Soonyoung-hyung yang dapat!"_

 _Soonyoung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan memincing, "Sepertinya kau senang sekali kalau Aku yang dapat Kook," sinis Soonyoung yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Si Kelinci. Curiga, Soonyoung pun kembali memincingkan mata sipitnya, "Apa kalian berempat merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Soonyoung dengan tatapan memincingnya, yang malah membuat matanya semakin tenggelam dalam pipinya yang tembem._

 _Seokmin menoleh kesal pada Jungkook sebelum menggeleng mantap pada Soonyoung, "Ayo! Mau jadi lelaki jantan atau tidak?" tanya Seokmin. Soonyoung yang masih memincingkan matanya hanya menopang kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Karena aku masih mengingat keselamatanku, kupikir ada baiknya kalau aku memilih truth!"_

 _Seokmin menggerang, "Ah! Soonyoung nggak jantan ih! Mainannya truth!" Soonyoung membulatkan matanya sebelum menjitak keras kepala Seokmin, "Mirror please? Kau kan tadi juga milih truth!" balas Soonyoung kesal._

 _Mingyu menggeleng keras, "Jangan truth Hyung! Kalau truth nanti kau bakalan ditanyain sama hal-hal yang nggak penting! Mau?" tanya Mingyu yang malah dibalas anggukan oleh Soonyoung, "Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu justru Akulah yang tidak apa-apa,"_

" _Aaahh! Soonyoung tidak asyik ah! Kita nggak friend!" keluh Jimin._

" _Iyaa! Soonyoung-hyung jahat!" timpal Jungkook. Soonyoung memeletkan lidahnya, "Terserah!"_

 _Seokmin pun berlutut di hadapan Soonyoung secara tiba-tiba. Soonyoung tentu saja terkejut, "Kau kenapa Lee? Kakimu lemas?" tanya Soonyoung._

" _Kwon! Kumohon Kwon! Sekali ini saja! Kau pilih dare! Ini bukan tentangmu tentu saja! Kumohon yah! Yah! Pilih daareee!" rengek Seokmin dengan wajah memelasnya yang entah mengapa malah membuat Soonyoung, dan semua yang ada di sana sedikit mual._

 _Soonyoung pun mengangguk-ngangguk, "Berdirilah Lee," ucapnya yang sontak membuat Seokmin bersemangat. "Jadi ya? Kau pilih dare ya? Asyiiikk!" Soonyoung melotot, "Ya bukanlah, dasar bodoh! Aku menyuruhmu berdiri itu karena Aku mual melihat mukamu yang sedang memelas di lututku tadi!" ucap Soonyoung jujur, yang sontak membuat Seokmin mendecih kesal._

 _Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya bertingkah manis hanya menelengkan kepalanya, "Jadi gimana sih yang benar? Soonyoung pilih truth atau dare?" tanya Taehyung kebingungan._

" _Dare! /Truth!"_

 _Seokmin dan Soonyoung kembali adu mulut saat menyadari mereka saling menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung serempak._

 _Taehyung mendesah lelah. Jungkook yang berada di belakangnya pun hanya menunduk dan memeluk Taehyung dengan penuh sayang, "Biarin ajalah Tae… itu urusan mereka, kamu nggak usah ikut campur, ya?" ujar Jungkook dengan lembut berbisik di telinga Taehyung. Taehyung pun hanya mengangguk menurut apa yang dikatakan Jungkook._

 _Jimin memutar mata, "Ayolah Kwon! Kau pilih dare atau truth?!" tanya Jimin yang juga tidak sabaran._

" _Sudah kubilang Aku pilih tru-_

 _-Soonyoung pilih dare Jim! Daree!" pekik Seokmin lagi._

" _YAH! LEE SEOKMIN AKU MEMILIH TRUTH BUKAN DA-_

 _-TRUTH DENGAN BOKONGMU YANG KUJAMINI AKAN ADA BANYAK ORANG YANG MENJAHILI BOKONGMU ATAU DARE DENGAN KAU YANG MENGGARISI BOKONG ORANG LAIN?" teriak Seokmin yang sontak membuat Soonyoung terdiam._

 _Hening cukup lama pun melanda mereka. Dan Mingyulah yang pertama memecahkan keheningan itu, "Jadi?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat sorotan dari teman-temannya._

 _Soonyoung pun mengehela nafas lelah dan mengangguk pasrah, "Terserah ah! Ikut aja! Asalkan jangan bokongku lagi yang jadi korbannya," ujar Soonyoung._

 _Seokmin dan antek-anteknya –_ **plis lupakan uri Taehyung yang disini jadi polos yaa** _\- pun tersenyum devil sebelum mengajak Soonyoung berunding, menyesuaikan rencana mereka semua dengan Soonyoung._

 _Mingyu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah buku notes kecil berwarna cokelat, seraya tersenyum lebar, "Dengan ini, mari kita resmikan operasi Seok-Soon-Gyu yang entah ke berapa kalinya! Wooohoooo!" Mereka pun terbahak._

 _Taehyung yang sedikit kebingungan pun, menelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali menyeletuk, "Apa ada yang lucu?"_

 _-yang sontak membuat mereka kembali terdiam._

 **.**

 _Seorang pemuda kecil yang tengah berbincang dengan teman-temannya di salah satu bangku taman, sedikit menoleh pada asal suara jeritan yang semakin lama semakin terdengar heboh dan berisik. Salah satu temannya, Yoon Jenghan, yang merupakan seorang kakak kelasnya juga pun sedikit menaikkan alisnya, kala mendengar jeritan feminim yang tak asing di telinganya itu semakin mendekat._

 _Boo Seungkwan, pemuda asal Kota Jeju yang bisa dibilang memiliki tubuh yang kelewat montok dengan pemuda seusianya ini menghentikan jeritan melengkingnya saat kakinya sudah selesai membawanya pada ketiga kakak kelas kesayangannya, yang tengah memandang aneh wajahnya._

 _Membuang nafas secara tiba-tiba, pemuda montok itu pun memegang bahu kecil salah satu kakak kelasnya, sehingga membuat kakak kelasnya itu pun sedikit berjengit, "Hyung! TOLONG AKU HYUNG!" ia kembali memekik._

 _Lee Jihoon, yang merasa wajahnya baru saja seperti terkena air hujan pun mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan merah yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, sebelum menatap tajam Boo Seungkwan yang berjengit kaget saat ia ditatap dengan tatapan tajam Hyung pendeknya. "M- mian Hyung… Aku hanya terlalu…"_

" _Terlalu kenapa Kwannie-ya?" tanya Jeonghan dengan lembut. Seungkwan, yang masih sedikit bergetar takut pun menunjuk keramaian yang kembali merusuh. Jeonghan memincingkan matanya kala mendapati ketiga pemuda yang tak terlalu asing dimatanya itu, tangah menjahili bokong-bokong orang lain, menggarisinya dengan telunjuk mereka. Jeonghan bingung, "Mereka kenapa sih Kwan?" tanyanya bingung._

" _Hoshi, Deokyeom, dan Mingyu itu Hyung! Mereka mengincar bokong semok!" pekik Seungkwan lagi. Jeonghan hanya ber- 'oh' pendek. Kembali menggeram, Seungkwan pun berpindah meremas bahu Hyungnya yang memiliki wajah cantik itu, "Iihh! Kok Hyung cuma 'Oh' aja? Bantuin doongg! Mingyu nakal tuh! Masa dia masukin kita kedalam daftar korbannya?" seru Seungkwan_

 _Jeon Wonwoo, yang sedari tadi hanya membaca buku pun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, kala mendengar salah satu nama yang tak asing di telinganya itu, keluar dari mulut adik kelasnya yang rempong. Seungkwan yang merasa bahwa Hyung teposnya yang satu itu tengah menatapnya bingung pun mengangguk, "Iya Wonu-hyung! Mingyu nakaaaall bangeet! Urusin deh pacarnya! Masa dia masukin Aku, Jeonghan-hyung, sama Jihoon Hyung kedalam daftar korban segarisnya?" adu Seungkwan. Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya sebelum kembali pada bukunya seraya bergumam pelan, "Itu temanmu juga Kwan, Aku lelah kalau harus berurusan dengannya!"_

 _Seungkwan menghela nafas, "Hyung! Ini demi keselamatan bokong-bokong kita! Kau mau bokong kita semua tidak perawan lagi? Tidak, kan?" tanya Seungkwan lagi._

 _Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya, "Err- kita ini laki-laki Kwan," ucapnya._

 _Seungkwan mengusap tengkuknya malu, "Oiya ya, lupa, hehee… Maksudku, perjaka lagi! Kalian mau?" ralatnya. Ia pun menggulirkan iris cokelatnya memandang satu persatu Hyung nya._

 _Jeonghan yang mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh, "Aku, kalau kalian panik, aku pasti juga ikutan panik. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, Jihoon maupun Wonwoo tidak ada yang panik, jadi, kenapa Aku harus panik?" ia balik bertanya. Seungkwan memutar bola matanya sebelum berpindah menatap Wonwoo yang hanya membalas datar tatapannya._

" _Wonu-hyung? Mau bokongnya tetap perjaka atau nggak?"_

 _Wonwoo mendengus, "Aku kan 'tepos'! Lagipula tadi kau bilang hanya kalian bertiga saja, jadi yasudah!" ucapnya sedikit menekankan kata 'tepos'nya. Seungkwan menepuk dahinya,_ Aduh, dedek lupaa, _batinya. Ia pun berpindah menatap satu-satunya Hyung yang belum ia tanya._

 _Seungkwan menggigit jarinya gemas, "Kau sendiri Hyung? Kau juga tidak mau berjihad denganku?" tanyanya sedikit melambungkan nada berharap._

 _Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Sepertinya Aku mengenal julukan nama-nama itu, bisa kau sebutkan ulang nama-namanya Kwan?" pinta Jihoon pada adik kelasnya yang sontak berjengit kaget._

Aku lupa, Jihoon- _hyung_ kan salah satu anggota penegak disiplin sekolah! Aduh mau nyebutin nama-nama mereka, tapi mereka kan juga sahabatku! _Batin Seungkwan sedikit merutuki mulut embernya._

 _Irisnya sedikit melirik takut-takut ke arah Jihoon yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan introgasi, "Boo Seungkwan? Kau mendengarku?" tanyanya yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Seungkwan, "Jadi bisakah kau mengulang nama-nama itu?" pintanya lagi yang sontak kembali membuat Seungkwan gugup tiga perempat mati._

Masa bodoh dengan persahabatan! Ini demi keperjakaan bokongku supaya masih suci saat Aku menikah dengan Hansollie nanti! _Batin Seungkwan lagi, mencoba berpikir positif dengan pikirannya._

 _Seungkwan baru saja hendak menyebutkan nama sahabat kudanya, namun sebuah pola garis lurus yang dibuat oleh salah satu jari di bokongnya itu pun, malah membuatnya bungkam setengah mati._

 _Pemuda yang berkelebihan lemak di pipinya itu, dengan indahnya tersenyum senang dan menggarisi bokong-bokong mereka berempat, seraya tertawa keras, "Segariiss!" gelaknya yang juga disusuli oleh kedua temannya._

 _Mereka tertawa bukan karena misi mereka sudah berakhir atau apa, tapi mereka bertiga tertawa karena ekspresi orang-orang yang mereka garisi bokongnya itu sangat lucu dan bervariasi. Terlebih saat pemuda berjulukan 'Hoshi' ini melihat ekspresi yang Yoon Jeonghan –si kekasih cantik kesayangan Choi Seungcheol, Boo Seungkwan –sahabat yang malah jadi bangsat, Jeon Wonwoo –kekasih kesayanan Kim Mingyu, dan-_

 _BUAGH!_

 _Kwon Soonyoung memegang hasil mahakarya Lee Jihoon yang baru saja terpampang di pelipisnya. Jihoon, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, wajah memerah, dan tatapan mata yang berkilat tajam itu, menarik kerah Soonyoung dan membawa dahi Soonyoung menempel pada dahinya._

" _Dengar ya, Kwon Soonyoung, kau benar-benar dalam masalah besar kali ini!" desisnya tajam, "Ini adalah kesekian kalinya kau membuat masalah, tepat di depan mataku, dan Aku, sungguh tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk kali ini, kau paham?" tanya Jihoon masih dengan desisannya._

 _Soonyoung menelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap Jihoon bingung. Geram, Jihoon pun kembali membanting dahi Soonyoung sehingga kembali membentur dahinya, "NGERTI NGGAK?" teriaknya tepat di depan wajah babi Soonyoung._

 _Sedikit takut dengan pemuda bocah orange di depannya ini, Soonyoung pun mengangguk patuh pada Jihoon, dan berjalan tanpa sadar mengikuti Jihoon ke arah ruang bimbingan konseling itu._

 **.**

Hong Jisoo dan Choi Seungcheol, mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan gabungan cerita, yang sejak tadi dipaparkan oleh Kwon Soonyoung dan Yoon Jeonghan, dengan segelas _milkshake_ dan _ice cappuccino_ nya. "Jadi begitu rupanya," Jisoo mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti dalam esapan _Americano_ nya.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Iya! Dan lagi Hyung! Rata-rata ya, kalau ada orang yang mukul Aku tuh, semuanya pada minta maaf semua, nggak kayak itu si bocah pendek! Udah pendek, sok jagoan lagi! Ewww!" seru Soonyoung memutar matanya lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati sajalah, Soon! Bisa bahaya kalau macan kecil itu dengar," ucap Seungcheol yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh kekasih cantiknya.

"Jihoon kalau marah tidak akan tanggung-tanggung loh Soon, pertama seperti yang dia lakukan padamu itu! Kedua bahkan ketiga, dia bahkan tidak akan segan-segan mengadu pada Kakak dan Ayahnya! Jadi sebaiknya kau harus patuh akan nasihat dan peringatan dia!" ucap Jeonghan lagi.

Soonyoung menggeram, "Memangnya dia semengerikan itu apa? Kakaknya yang mana lagi? Sini-sini! Aku nggak takut kok!" pekik Soonyoung kembali merusuh.

Jisoo menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, "Sssttt! Yoongi dataangg!" teriaknya tanpa suara. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tentu saja langsung berhenti bercakap-cakap dan mulai tersenyum pada sosok yang berdiri tepat di belakang Soonyoung, yang masih saja mengomel-ngomel.

"Apa sih? Bocah pendek itu aja bangga! Taruhan deh! Semua yang ada di tubuhnya itu jelas pasti kecil semua! Tapi kecil gitu aja belagu! Mau kakak, atau ayah sekalipun Aku yakin kok! Semuanya itu sama kayak dia! Jadi kenapa Aku harus hati-hati Kak?"

"Udah ngomongnya?"

Soonyoung menggeram, "Ya belumlah! Nganggu orang a-" kalimat Soonyoung pun menggantung kala melihat sosok Ketua OSIS, Lee Yoongi berdiri di belakang kursinya dengan aura yang mencekam. "I-iya s- _sunbae_ saya sudah sele-sai ngomong k-kok!" ucap Soonyoung sedikit terbata-bata.

Yoongi mengangguk, sebelum mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan mengarahkan kamera depannya pada Soonyoung yang masih mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Kau yakin itu orangnya Ji?" tanya Yoongi pada seseorang yang menelponnya dengan telepon _video._

" _Iya Hyung! Si muka babi itu yang cari masalah!"_ seru suara yang sangat tak asing di telinga Soonyoung.

Yoongi pun mengangguk-ngangguk sebelum mematikan _smartphone_ nya, memasukkannya kedalam saku celana, dan menatap Soonyoung dengan padangan tanpa ekspresi, "Kau, Kwon Soonyoung, siswa Korea Internasional School kelas tiga tahun kedua, anggota klub _dance_ , dan salah satu anggota dari geng yang bernama Boo-Seok-Soon-Gyu yang sudah beroperasi sejak SMP? Benar itu Kau?" tanya Yoongi pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Ya _Sunbae,_ apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Soonyoung ramah.

 _BUAGH!_

"Hanya itu," ucap Yoongi segera membalikkan badannya dan berucap, "Lain kali, kalau ada anggota OSIS atau kesiswaan yang yang menasihatimu, ikutilah perintahnya dan jangan membantah! Dan jangan ulangi kesalahanmu," titah Yoongi sembari pergi berlalu.

Jisoo, Seungcheol, dan Jeonghan yang sedari tadi hanya diam pun memandang Soonyoung yang tengah mengusap-usap pelipis kanannya, "Adudududuh! Sakit banget ya, Soon?" tanya Jeonghan melihat kedua pelipis Soonyoung yang berwarna merah di kiri dan biru di kanan.

Soonyoung menggerang, "Kalau kau hanya ingin menertawaiku berhentilah jadi temanku _Hyung_!" ucap Soonyoung sarkastik.

Jisoo, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan pun hanya terkikik geli dengan Soonyoung yang masih sibuk mengusap-usap pelipisnya. Keempat sekawan itu pun mulai kembali pada aktivitas menyesap minumannya masing-masing, sebelum menatap _kalian_ dengan pandangan berterimakasih,

"Terimakasih yaa, yang sudah bersedia untuk mendengarkan cerita abalnya Soonyoung," -Jisoo tersenyum hangat.

"Tolong maafin aja deh ya, kalau gabungan dari ceritaku dan ceritanya Soonyoung sedikit aneh, orang ganteng mah bebas!" -Jeonghan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

"Bagi _kalian_ yang baik hati, kalau berkenan tolong kasih _review_ berupa saran, dan kritik atas ceritanya Ochi yaa," -Seungcheol kembali pada _Ice cappuccino_ nya.

"Dan jangan lupa buat doain Soonyoung, supaya ini, bisa sembuh dan nggak lebam kayak gini yaa," -Soonyoung yang masih dengan tangannya yang mengusap-usap pelipisnya.

" _Thank you guys_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 **[Khe's Note]**

 _Annyeong kakak-kakak! Khe kembali lagi membawa lanjutan dari Segaris yang gaje ini. Sebelumnya, maafin Khee yaa buat para readers yang udah nungguin kelanjutan fanfict gaje ini, Karena serriiing banget telat dan lama apdet _ jujur, sebenernya Khe sangat terharu loh, ternyata ada juga yang niat buat baca, nge-favs, nge-review, dan nge-follow fanfict ini! Khe berterimakasih loh ya!_

 _Dan lagi, maafin Khe deh buat chapter yang kayaknya kurang memuaskan ini, Khe tau itu cukup garing, awkward, dan aneh, tapi setidaknya, jika ada salah satu kata atau kalimat atau paragraph atau ulalala yang menganggu readers-ssi sekalian, Khe minta maaf yaa. Dan jangan lupa saran, review, masukan buat Khe, agar Khe selalu kuat untuk berkarya._

 _Hwaiting for All! And Thank's chinguu-yaa!  
Keep RnR yap =D_

 _By the way, anyone need a sequel? XD_

 **-Bengkulu, 31 Maret 2018**


End file.
